Since 1988, when zebra mussels were officially detected in North America, their shells have been washing up in increasing numbers on the shores and beaches of the Great Lakes, most of the large navigable rivers in the eastern United States, and in many inland lakes in the Great Lakes region. Once on shore, the mussel shells have caused deterioration of the previous natural beauty and aesthetic appeal of the beaches and have created other concern because the shells are very sharp, cutting and abrasive to bare-foot humans, animals and watercraft hulls. The shells are accumulating to depths of several feet in some cases, completely changing the landscape of otherwise desirable beaches. The accumulated shells create an eye sore and stagnant water trapped in the shells can produce an offensive odor. Over the course of many years, these seashells will bleach in the sun, be crushed by wave action and turn eventually into a light-colored sand. However, because of their offensive nature, it is becoming necessary to take immediate action and haul away these seashells to remote dumping sites which causes an undesirable expense. The heavy equipment typically used can further damage the beach by creating ruts and additional environmental concerns during the removal process.
It is therefore desirable to provide an easy, environmentally friendly and economical removal and/or conversion of the seashells to a desirable fine particulate matter or sand in an expedited manner, thus restoring and, in some cases, enhancing the aesthetic value and function of the natural and original beach. It is further desirable to provide a mechanical intervention for accelerating the natural conversion of seashells accumulating on beaches.